Kidnapping
In LISA: THE PAINFUL, if a camp is Rested at, there is a percentage chance that a party member can be abducted by a gang. They will leave a note that the person has been kidnapped and that Brad must pay up in order to give back the Party Member. If Brad chooses to turn up and not pay, they will kill the party member and then fight Brad. If Brad does not turn up by the next area, the Party member will be gone forever. If Brad does indeed pay the money, the Party Member will be safe. In order to avoid the risk of a Party Member being kidnapped, it is recommended to always use either the Schoolboy Shufflers Inn, the Inn in Construction, the bed in EWC or a safe Camp for safe recovery. Each area has a corresponding gang that can kidnap this person and each are located in different locations. Area 1 - The Blue Rockets If a camp is used while in Area 1, there is a chance that the second party member will be abducted by the Blue Rockets. A note will be left by the Blue Rockets next to the camp to meet them at their headquarters. The HQ is located in Aurora Town. If Brad makes it to them before reaching Area 2, they will be surprised that Brad actually showed up. They will demand 100 Mags from Brad for the Party Members return. If Brad threatens them they will kill the Party Member and initiate a fight with Brad. If the money is paid, the Party Member is returned safely. The Blue Rockets consist of: * Jerry Humphrey * Bark Bronzee * Dolf Bones Area 2 - The Pretty Boys If a camp is rested in Area 2, there is a chance that the third party member will be abducted by the The Pretty Boys. A note will be left by the The Pretty Boys next to the camp to meet them at their headquarters. The Pretty Boys area located in Muscle Cave in the first cave. The leader will demand 200 Mags from Brad for the Party Members return. If Brad threatens them they will kill the Party Member and initiate a fight with Brad. If the money is paid, the Party Member is returned safely. The Pretty Boys consist of: * Peter Smoove * Several men dressed up as Pretty Masks (4 in battle) Area 3 - Gale Motorcycle Club If a camp is rested in Area 3, there is a chance that the fourth party member will be abducted by the The Gale Motorcycle Club. A note will be left by the The Gale Motorcycle Club next to the camp to meet them at their headquarters. Before the abduction happens, the Gale Motorcycle Club will be standing at their hangout in the cave to Stone Village. After the abduction, the grunts of the biker gang seems to have been slaughtered by the leader of the club, Rex Thunderstorm and will fight Brad upon him finding them. As people mutate after being injured or feeling intense emotion, the party member possibly defended themselves which caused the mutation to start. After he is defeated, a pile of flesh can be seen beside the mutant -- your party member. Trivia * The notes left will typically begin with "If you want your guy back...", but depending on which party member is kidnapped, the note may have slight variations. ** If Tiger Man is captured, the note will read "If you want your tiger guy back..." ** If Geese is captured, the note will read "If you want your bird thing back..." ** If Harvey is captured, the note will read "If you want your... Fish?" ** If Carp is captured, the note will read "If you want your creepy fish guy back..." ** If Fly is captured, the note will read "If you want your fly cosplay guy back..." Category:Area 1 Category:Area 2 Category:Area 3 Category:Mechanics Category:Painful